Death Note: The 400 Day Curse
by Ashura5000
Summary: Light and L get into a debate about the extent of Kira's powers. A day later, they find that the world has gone to hell, and they have to just wait it out to survive. What happens when Kira's victims come back, but as zombies? C C appreciated!


**Death Note  
The 400 Day Curse**

[All Death Note characters created by Tsugumi Ohba, as are the locations used. 

Chapter 1:  
A Hypothetical Question

It was another day at the task force, and understandably, it was filled with Light Yagami and the man known as L sitting at a table, the former with a frustrated façade, the latter with his fork in a slice of cake, chewing absentmindedly and glaring at the figure opposite him with curious eyes.

It had been several days since the large building he had constructed with his large funds had been finished, save for the last two floors which still needed carpeting, but the task force members had successfully moved in and, despite the fact that his theories of Light being Kira being proved false (at the moment) the detective was in no hurry to continue the investigation, not with everything else that had happened.

Not since Light's amazing attitude in those 50 days in confinement…

He swatted the man in questions hand out of the way (Light having tried to sample a piece of the chocolate cake) and the boy genius simply shrugged and rested back on the sofa.

Misa Amane was nearby on Light's side, with a similar bored expression. Since her unscheduled confinement it was hard work for Matsuda to try and find her any jobs in the entertainment industry, so she was currently awaiting some new offers.

Seeing Ryuzaki eat that fattening substance across from her wasn't helping her mood either, and with a frustrated growl slammed her hand on the table and cried angrily; "Gah! Misa's bored… Can't me and Light-"

"Light and I." Corrected Ryuzaki without looking at her, his eyes now focusing on the cake once more.

"…No, your name is L." Muttered Light coldly to himself, making sure that Misa didn't overhear- then cursed himself for making such a ridiculous pun.

"CANT me and Light go somewhere else while you sit here and play your perverted games with that slice of cake?" Cried Misa, once again slamming the table (this time with her foot), and was rewarded with the man she knew as Ryuzaki having his cake flop to the side and flatten the delicious frosting on top.

"…Oh. Well, I'm afraid as I've said on many occasions Miss. Amane… That is pretty impossible due to the allegations held against Light and yourself- but if it would please you, you are certainly allowed to leave the task force centre and amuse yourself."

"BUT IT'S NO FUN WITHOUT LIGHT!" The actress cried, putting on a fake display of tears as she hugged the boy of her affections arm tightly, much to his annoyance.

L blinked a few times, and then clapped his hands together, applauding the girl's performance, and continued his cake without answering.

"…You're such a jerk Ryuzaki…" Misa finally muttered, and with a cheeky grin (showing the crumbs of chocolate between his teeth) Misa buried her face in Light's chest, once again weeping, but mostly at the detectives' odd behaviour.

Then Light asked a question.

"Hey, Ryuzaki… Do you think it's possible that if Kira has the power over Death, that he has a power over Life?"

"Kira has no power over Death, Light. He is simply a murderer who kills people for his own selfish gain, but since you have a theory I will allow you to continue, mostly because watching Miss Amane is very tiring."

Light nodded, moving uncomfortably as Misa continued her fake crying, and continued; "Well, let's imagine that Kira's power came at a price, and that if he used this power to a certain degree then it would eventually start to spiral out of control unless someone started controlling it. What if, at this point, the dead people he had killed suddenly started returning to life?"

"Highly unlikely, no human can ever return to life after a long state of death. It seems to me that you've been watching too many zombie movies, Light."

"Off course I have, oddly enough that's all you've got in this place."

"I have other films."

"…"

"I have films."

"… Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Mihael loves that film."

"Who's Mihael?"

L ignored him, raised his finger and stated loudly; "Simply put Light, zombies don't exist." And then jabbed at his finished cake, frustrated it the distractions he was facing this morning…

The room was silent a bit more.

"…"

"…Yes, Light?"

"Ryuzaki… What's your zombie plan?"

L raised an eye, glanced at Light briefly, amazed the supposed genius had asked him such a ridiculous question, and muttered; "3..."

"Come on Ryuzaki, everyone has a zombie plan of some sort! My friends and I at High School used to talk about this kind of lame stuff all the time when we weren't in classes, or if there was a horror movie festival on."

In his strange mind, L found it nice that Light was sharing something he had once done with his friends, but now with him, but he also saw it as a way of Light trying to learn his real name, so raised his prediction back to "5" and stuck a finger into his mouth.

"… Hypothetically speaking, since zombies don't exist, I would most likely end up staying on the move a lot."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Staying still gives the undead a chance to gather in larger quantities and eventually make it inside the area, where they will undoubtedly feed in a very un-cake like way."

"But what about the freeway? It's gonna be packed with other cars and stuff…"

"I have a helicopter Light; I do believe I will be fine. As will you, since we're chained together- and Watari is quite resourceful. Matsuda will, naturally, die first since he is sometimes humorous, and according to that cartoon show about the teenage superheroes Nate sometimes watches the funny guy normally dies first, but I have faith that the other task members could fit there way through the horde at some degree."

"Who's Nate?"

"Who?"

"What about Misa?" Asked the idol, her mind now interested in the amusing idea that L had proposed.

"…I seriously doubt the living dead could keep Miss Amane away from her beloved Light, it is highly likely that even if she was turned she would stalk- follow him wherever he went."

"So Misa would DIE!?"

"Most likely faster than Matsuda."

The idol screamed and hugged Light's arm once more, the boy growing tired of this action, and he simply explained; "Whilst your plan is good, Ryuzaki, it doesn't provide us much in terms of food and supplies."

"I'd assume we'd stop off at a grocery store and wait it out, or a bakery."

Light burst out laughing, then (suppressing his laughter to a simply grin) said confidently; "You have chosen the path to defeat, my friend."

"Explain."

"Grocery stores and the like cannot provide adamant protection for a long period of time, and even if by some odd chance the zombies didn't immediately go for you, it's highly likely that at some point you're helicopter is gonna run out of fuel, and you'll be screwed."

"…Your theories fascinate me, and I wish to subscribe to your newsletter."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Realm of the Shinigami's, a black creature known as Ryuk watched from above the fascinating debate, his teeth growing in a grin as he saw Light arguing with the detective.

The detective he knew the name for…

Arguing about this subject? Now? Of all days? It was perfect!

Suddenly! A figure appeared at his side, another Shinigami, and said to him; "Say, that Death Note you sent to that world, how many days has it been there for?"

"By tomorrow? 400."

The Shinigami whistled loudly, commenting; "No Death Note has been there for that long since… Well, since before we can remember."

"I know."

"Is that why you're grinning?"

"Yes. The 400 day curse. All those who have been killed in those 400 days since the Death Notes arrival are granted a temporary return to life and attack the living, for 400 hours, as zombies."

The Shinigami glared down at the human world, and grinned alongside him.

"Did you mention that to your human before he gave up the notebook? Or write it down?"

"Oddly enough, it was the one rule he never asked about…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter 1! This will be a short story, and if you want to fit it into Canon it'd be just after Light was released from his confinement- but before the Yotsuba arc.  
As for how this story came about, simply put it got into my head about the 40 seconds and I decided to use 400 days.  
And why zombies?  
Well, Life and Death...  
And Diary of the Dead is coming out...  
I'm a sucker for crossovers. Sue me. :P

As always, Comments are LOVED. Good or bad, does'nt matter to me, I just want the attention. ;P


End file.
